Dragon Quest
by Breaking Dawn was the best one
Summary: All original characters and original story line. If you like to read books or watch movies like Eragon, please read. Review please. Even critisism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story that I came up with while reading this book. They are all original characters and the story line is also completely original. If you like to read these types of books, please continue reading.**

Long ago the world was ruled by a king and his five dragons. From generation to generation, the dragons were passed down, from father to son, from king to future king. There were five dragons, each of its own kind. Nagendra, dragon of fire, watched over the volcanic tribes and communities. Yori, dragon of ice, watched mover the mountain people, while Pythius, dragon of death, guarded the Orcs and undead of the Dark Lands. Yopa, dragon of water, ruled over the oceans and seas, protecting all island inhabitants. The final and most important was Tia-Mat, dragon of earth. She mothered the people of all the forests and grasslands. Each had an important duty and upheld it with their life. His majesty oversaw his perfect world from within his castle in the Druid Forest. The world was at peace.

That was until the king and his dragons disappeared, leaving only the young prince to take over as king. The new king did his best to keep the peace within the world of Arkanonn, but without the dragons steady rule, it was impossible. The outer realms began to fall apart and chaos reared its ugly head. Battle became the usual sight. The once perfect world was no more.

However, a prophecy was soon born. It foretold that one day, the great dragons would return, and whoever ruled the dragons, would also rule the world!

"…the prophet then went to the young king and told him of the dream. 'I have foreseen,' she said to his majesty, 'that the five great dragons will return. Each will be found within their own realm as a new egg. Whoever possesses the power of all five, will also have the power to reunite Arkanonn, or destroy anyone or anything in their way!' The king soon sent out his best explores to seek out the eggs, but to no avail; the eggs were nowhere to be found. He began to doubt the prophet and banished her from the kingdom for falsely speaking."

"But daddy, why would the king do that to the nice lady? She was telling the truth wasn't she?"

"Well, my princess, we will just have to wait and see. No one knows if the prophet was speaking the truth or not."

"I think she was telling the truth, and one day, I will be the one who finds the eggs! I will give them to the king so he can stop all the fighting."

"Ha, ha, ha! Maybe you will, darling, maybe you will… Now, time for bed."

"Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight princess."

**So this is just the preface. I promise it gets much better than this. I just needed to establish my prophecy. The next chapter will be up very soon. I have it all written, I just need to type it up and edit it. Please review! Any comment will be helpful. Tell me if you love it or hate it!**


	2. Onehundred Years

**The new chapter is finally up. I have a few more already done, and will upload them if I can get a comment or two on the story. So here is the first real chapter in the book.**

"Mialee!"

"Yes Mother?"

"It's almost time for your ceremony. Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. Just a moment Mother."

My name is Mialee Siannodel, and I am an Elf. Today is my one hundredth birthday. In my peoples times I am barely an adult today. Human's lives pass by in a blink of an eye compared to ours. For most Elves one hundred years means freedom, but for the princess it is time to find a husband- that her parents approve of.

I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure everything was looking as how my parents would expect it. My light brown hair, which flowed down to my hips like a waterfall, hung perfectly straight with the exception of two braids, one on each side of my head, connecting in the back. My parents always used to do my hair in this manner for every other hundredth birthday ceremony, and now that it was finally my turn, it was once again in this style.

I pulled the remaining hair over my ears. I always thought they were a little larger than the average Elf's ears, but everyone always tried to convince me that they were fine. I smiled at myself in the mirror, thinking of what came after the ceremony. My porcelain-ivory skin had a slight glow to it, and my storm-grey eyes swirled with excitement. I had been waiting for this day all my life.

I was wearing a long purple dress that was tight fitting until my waist and then flared out in ruffles. It laced up the back and had long flowing sleeves. I hated it. I preferred hunters clothing, but this was the traditional ceremonial attire, and the princess must always be traditional.

I made my way to the door and met with my parents. Both were dressed elegantly. My father, Arthion, king of the Elves, wore a flowing white shirt and black pants with his white ceremonial cloak. My mother, Queen Tariel, wore a long, slim, green dress. It also laced up the back and had flowing sleeves. They each took one of my hands in theirs and escorted me through the door.

It took a few minutes to get down to the forest floor. All Elves live in large houses amongst the tree-tops. As we walked down the long winding ramp that leads from our tree-top palace, I could see all the people of my father's kingdom, Night Glade, gathering around the ceremonial alter.

I looked through the crowd, over all of the familiar faces. There was old Landion, the baker, who never failed to have a variety of breads and pastries ready for my family. Whenever I would go to visit him, he would give me my favorite little sweet cakes. There was also Lothiriel, the florist, who would give me my favorite flowers, bellflowers, to wear in my hair. Close to the front, I spied my friends and hunting companions gathered together. Santiel was my best friend, and she was accompanied by Maethoriel and Feredir. Just by seeing them I was flooded with memories of our hunts through the forest. Everyone was gathered here to see their beloved young princess become a woman.

When we finally reached the ground, all the people took their seats along the isle. My parents, still holding my hands, walked me down the long isle to where Eruadan, the priest, was standing next to the sacred fountain. The talking had all died down to a perfect silence. As I took my place in front of the priest, my parents released my hands and went to their seats in the front row. Eruadan placed his hand on to my left shoulder and began his long speech in our native Elvish language.

"Nessa edainma sii' wea…"

It was a very long speech that I had heard many times before. When he finally finished speaking, he took a small, red, silk bag out of his pocket and from it withdrew a silver necklace. He dipped the necklace into the fountain and placed it around my neck. This necklace had been forged thousands of years ago, with the start of my family. Great magic had been placed within this necklace to give it the power to give any one who wore it the gift of immortality. This particular necklace had belonged to my great grandmother, and she had passed it down to me when she decided that she was ready to leave this world.

Every Elf received one of these necklaces when they reached the age of one hundred, and the pendant represented their family name. My pendant was in the shape of a half-moon, due to my last name, Siannodel, which means moon-brook. As long as I wore my necklace, I would be immortal, and when I decided that I was ready to leave this world, I would remove it.

The ceremony was now completed, and now the celebration would begin, for everyone except me. I still had a very important task to complete; my first solo hunt. I had hunted thousands of times before with my family and friends, but now, it was all up to me. Whatever I managed to catch would be brought back and cooked for people at the banquet.

I quickly went back to my room and changed into the type of clothing that I usually wore. It was a V-neck top which connected to shorts, made completely out of leather. Their were slits in the sides to give more mobility and air flow. My leather boots, which laced up all the way, connected to my shorts at my mid thigh.

When I was done changing, I grabbed my faithful oak bow and my quiver of arrows from the shelf above my bed. I slung them both over my shoulder and went out to the stables to fetch my horse. Solorfainie, which means white wave, was a pure white mare. Her mane and tail both sparkled in the sunlight. She had been my horse for about ten years now and she was the best horse I had ever had.

I led her from her stable and out to the edge of the village. All of the people were standing there waiting for me. As I swung onto Solorfainie's back and rode off, I could hear them applauding.

I knew these woods better than I knew myself. We rode silently along an unmarked path until we reached the Glade of Night, which provided the name for our town, Night Glade. The glade got its name from the dark watered pond that shone in spots like stars in the night sky. My father used to take me to this very spot many years ago when I was learning to hunt. He told me that the best place to find prey is near a water source, because eventually all animals need water.

I bent over the water to take a quick drink. I stared into my rippling reflection. My necklace hung down and almost touched the cool water. I still couldn't believe I was an adult. I tucked my pendant into my top and walked back over to my horse. I tied Solorfainie to a tree a ways back into the woods, she knew to stay perfectly still while I hunted, and climbed a tree on the edge of the clearing to wait for my prey to appear.

I had been perched in the tree for about twenty minutes when I heard a rustling in the bushes at the edge of the glade. I raised my bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver. I pulled the arrow back and aimed it at the bushes, ready to shoot when the creature revealed itself. There was a flash of black hair, and I almost let the arrow fly, until I realized that it was actually a human. I lowered my bow as a young man, probably about twenty, stepped out of the undergrowth.

"What are you doing out here?" I almost yelled, "I almost shot you!'

"I'm sorry, I was riding through the forest and wanted to stop for a bit of water," he answered apologetically. "I'll leave if you want… I'm sorry to bother you."

"Yes, please leave. You're scaring away all the game." I replied, scowling.

He turned away quickly and disappeared into the trees, making just as much noise as he did earlier. I felt a little bad for treating him so harshly, but I pushed it from my mind, thinking only of the task at hand.

Another thirty minutes passed and I began to grow impatient. I started to study my surroundings since there was nothing better to do. The trees around me consisted mostly of oak with a few willows mixed in. The leaves of the trees… My thoughts were interrupted by another rustle in the undergrowth. I raised my bow once again, and once I realized that the source of the noise was a bear, I sent the arrow flying. It swiftly met its target, the bear's eye, killing it instantly.

I jumped to the forest floor and went to examine my kill. It was a large black bear. He would be rather difficult to get back to the village, but I was pretty sure Solorfainie would be able to withstand the beast's weight.

I pulled the arrow from the bear and bent down to clean it off in the grass. As I placed the arrow back into my quiver, something in the nearby bushes caught my eye. It appeared to be a large, oval-shaped, green rock. I had never seen a rock quiet like this one, so I decided to take it back with me and have my father examine it.

I quickly retrieved my horse, placing the rock into one of my bags, and began to hoist the bear onto her back. After quite a lot of pulling, I was able to get the bear about halfway on. I tied its arms together underneath Solorfainie's belly to keep it from slipping off. She wasn't too happy with this position but she was a faithful horse and she would do whatever I asked of her. We then began the walk home.

It took about forty-five minutes to get back, but the party was still going strong. I was spotted as soon as I walked into the edge of the village and everyone cheered at the sight of such a large kill. I took the bear over to where they would prepare him to be eaten, led Solorfainie back to her stable, and then joined the celebration that was in my honor.

It was a long night of dancing, feasting and toasts in my name. It was very late into the night when the party finally ended and I was exhausted. I found my parents and all three of us returned to our home. I was about to go to bed when I remembered the rock, I had forgotten all about it earlier, and quickly retrieved it from the bag. I then went to show it to my father.

"Look at this strange rock that I found while hunting today." I told him, holding it out in his direction.

As he took it from my hands, a strange look crossed his face. He seemed almost shocked to be seeing it. After a long moment, he began to speak;

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were a little girl?" He asked, barely glancing up from the rock, "The ones about the five dragons?"

"Yes, of course I do," I replied slowly, very confused.

"Well, Mialee, this is not just some rock, this is a dragon's egg!"

**Please review! I don't care if its good or bad, I just want to know what I can do to make it better! **


End file.
